criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicki Aycox
|birthplace = Enid, Oklahoma, US |family = Margaret Steve Lillie |yearsactive = 1996 - present }}Nicki Aycox is an American actress best know for her roles in the film Perfect Stranger and in the TV series Cold Case as Christina Rush and Supernatural as Meg Masters. Biography Nicki Aycox was born in Enid but was raised in nearby Hennessey, where she lived until returning to Enid to graduate high school. At Enid High School, she fed her passion for acting with appearances in a slew of school plays before graduating in 1992. Aycox spent two years at the University of Oklahoma film program, producing her own student films. Once she made the decision to be an actress in 1995, and seeing herself struggling to earn a living acting, she left looking for opportunities in Los Angeles. As she explained '' I got into drama in high school and theater in college, I always loved it, but I thought of it more or less as a hobby. Because being in Oklahoma, you don't think of it as a reality; that you can make any money at it. And so, I tried to concentrate on other things, but as I got further into it, it kept taking over. I wanted to do that play or read this play instead of reading my text books. So, I thought I would give it a try. Shortly after her arrival, she was hired to appear in the music video for a local band and by the time she was barely into her twenties she had already become a veteran of multiple TV series; in 1996 had started her TV career with an appearance on the short-lived syndicated comedy Weird Science. A year later, she had more than quadrupled that number in appearances, juggling guest spots on family-friendly fare such as 3rd Rock from the Sun and Boy Meets World'. Meanwhile she broke into features, appearing in several independent dramas, including ''Defying Gravity and Double Tap. With Significant Others, a short-lived drama about struggling twentysomethings in Los Angeles, Aycox officially became a recurring presence on primetime programming. Though her role ended with the show's cancellation, she was soon seen on TV again in Providence as the troubled live-in houseguest Lily Gallagher. She had the difficult task of playing a teen rape victim dealing with the aftermath of her assaulter's release in Cruel Justice. Aycox soon made sci-fi fans take notice with guest spots on The X Files and Dark Angel, appearing as fan favorite Syl in the latter. In between, she took a trip to another bizarre universe, the suburbs, playing Cecil in Crime and Punishment in Suburbia. After wrapping her seven-week shoot of Rave Macbeth in 2000, she lived in Munich, Germany for several months and got to travel for Europe at the same time that got proficient in German. She capped off the begin of the millenium with an appearance as Ellie, the daughter of Captain Jim Brass on the hit procedural CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. By 2004, Aycox was pulling double duty on a pair of shows, appearing on both the airport drama LAX and as the wild-child sister Christina Rush on Cold Case. When both parts finished, she enlisted as a regular on the Iraq war drama Over There, giving a layered performance as Private Brenda Mitchell, a.k.a. 'Mrs. B.', but the show was off the air mere months after its summer 2005 debut. After a guest star role in Criminal Minds playing a manipulative sociopath, she went back to the big screen in a big production, with a small role in Perfect Stranger, playing Grace, childhood friend of an investigative reporter who becomes the story's catalyzing victim of murder. That same year she was back to the world of demonic forces, intermittently reappearing as the demon Meg Masters on Supernatural and a little bit later she returned to the The X-files world with a part in the movie released in 2008. And since 2009 she is playing Jaimie Allen, an undercover LAPD police officer, in the action/drama series Dark Blue. She spent some time in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, helping out in an orphanage, putting a library and computers and setting them up in a more school-like manner. She has gone back and forth several times. Near home, she uses to go to juvenile centers to give acting classes to teenagers. On Criminal Minds She portrayed Amber Canardo, the mastermind of a two-person killing team, in the Season Two episode "The Perfect Storm". Along with writers Debra J. Fisher and Erica Messer, she also provides the DVD commentary for the episode. Filmography *Lifted (2010) - Lisa Matthews *Dark Blue - 11 episodes (2009-2010) TV episodes - Jaimie Allen *Christina (2010) - Christina Vogel *Tom Cool (2009) - Bridget *CSI: Miami - The DeLuca Motel (2008) TV episode - Molly Reston *Animals (2008) - Nora *Joy Ride: Dead Ahead (2008) - Melissa *Supernatural - 5 episodes (2006-2008) TV episodes - Meg Masters *The X Files: I Want to Believe (2008) - 2nd Victim - Cheryl Cunningham *Law & Order - Bogeyman (2008) TV episode - Kate Westwood *Mercenary (2008) - Girl *John from Cincinnati - His Visit: Day Six (2007) TV episode - Jane *Perfect Stranger (2007) - Grace *Criminal Minds - "The Perfect Storm" (2006) TV episode - Amber Canardo *Over There - 11 episodes (2005) TV episodes - Pvt. Brenda 'Mrs. B.' Mitchell *Cold Case - 10 episodes (2004-2005) TV episodes - Christina Rush *LAX - Secret Santa (2004), Cease & Assist and Mixed Signals (2005) TV episodes - Christine *Dead Birds (2004) - Annabelle *Las Vegas - You Can't Take It with You (2004) TV episode - Tammi Campbell *Ed - 6 episodes (2002-2004) TV episodes - Stella Vessey *Momentum (2003) - Tristen Geiger *Jeepers Creepers II (2003) - Minxie Hayes *The Twilight Zone - Sanctuary (2002) TV episode - Ricki *Family Law - Children of a Lesser Dad (2002) TV episode - Patty Michel *Slap Her... She's French (2002) - Tanner Jennings *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Ellie (2001) TV episode - Ellie Brass *Rave Macbeth (2001) - Lidia *Dark Angel - ...and Jesus Brought a Casserole (2001) TV episode - Syl *Opposite Sex - The Homosexual Episode (2000) TV episode - Joely *Crime and Punishment in Suburbia (2000) - Cecil *The X Files - Rush (1999) TV episode - Chastity Raines *Ally McBeal - Seeing Green (1999) TV episode - Kim Puckett *Cruel Justice (1999) - Amy Metcalf *The Dogwalker (1999) - Susan *Providence - 7 episodes (1999) TV episodes - Lily Gallagher *L.A. Heat - Rage (1999) TV episode - Betty Joe *Significant Others - The Shoot, My Left Kidney and The Plan (1998) TV episodes - Model/Brittany *Boy Meets World - Fraternity Row (1997) TV episode - Jennifer *USA High - Love Is Blind and Au Revoir Katherine (1997) TV episodes - Katherine Hanley *Double Tap (1997) - Teen Girl *Defying Gravity (1997) - Gretchen *3rd Rock from the Sun - I Brake for Dick (1997) TV episode - Alyson *Weird Science - Community Property (1996) TV episode - Tammy 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Nicki Aycox Notes *She claims to have Native American heritage. *She paints herself as a bookworm: I read constantly. I love books. And get very engaged in them. I can read for hours. Category:Actresses Category:Real People